untitled
by sallita
Summary: Eine Geschichte hauptsächlich über George, natürlich auch über Fred, Angelina, Lee, Oliver, Katie, Alicia und meinen eigenen Charakteren. Lest einfach
1. Chapter 1

_Hey ho ;)__ich dachte mir ich schreib mal eine_neue FF _, diese handelt von Fred, George, Katie, Angelina, Oliver, Lee und Alicia. Ich hoffe doch euch gefällt der Anfang und ich würd mich über Kritik freuen, egal ob positiv oder negativ._

_Liebe Grüße Nicole_

****

****

**Untitled **

Sie waren so lange zusammen gewesen, doch jetzt war es vorbei, er hatte es beendet, George Weasley hatte seiner großen Liebe das Herz gebrochen. Er wollte es nicht, doch es ging nicht anders, es musste sein, es war seine Pflicht.

Das redete er sich ein, dich stimmte es auch ?

Wie wär es wenn ich mal von vorne anfange?!

Gut, mein Name ? Fred Weasley, ja schon richtig gehört, Weasley, auch Blutsverräter genannt, aber es interessiert mich nicht, was die Leute über meine Familie sagt. Nur weil meine Familie nichts gegen Muggel und Halbblüter hatte. Ganz ehrlich mal so unter uns, aber Muggel und Halbblüter konnte man so nicht von „normalen" Zauberern und Hexen unterscheiden, oder wie sie sich selber nennen Reinblüter. Oh, ich merke eben, dass ich vom Thema abschweife, okay zurück zur Geschichte. Doch wo soll ich anfangen? Hm , ich weiß es, der 1.Tag in Hogwarts, man den Tag werde ich wohl nie vergessen, es war einer der Tage, an den man sich ein Leben lang erinnern wird und es seinen Enkeln irgendwann erzählen wird und jedes mal wenn man es erzählt werden sie gespannt zuhören und da sie nie genug von der Geschichte bekommen wird, muss man sie dann noch mal erzählen und sie werden es dann auch irgendwann ihren Kindern und Enkeln erzählen und die wiederum ihren und so weiter. Man ich schweife wirklich ab im Moment, es tut mir leid, wirklich doch naja es ist nicht bloss eine gewöhnliche Geschichte, es ist eine Geschichte von der wahren Liebe. ( Ihr werdet euch später, wenn ihr die Geschichte weiter mitverfolgt, wundern, dass gerade ich so etwas sage: Die wahre und große Liebe meines Bruders, doch wartet erst einmal ab).

So wie schon einmal gesagt, beginnt die Geschichte in der 1.Klasse am 1.Tag auf Hogwarts. Alle wussten dass George und ich etwas besonderes sind und sich keiner zwischen uns stellen, bzw trennen kann, wirklich alle wussten das, doch trotzdem hat es jemand versucht….

Hogwarts

„Fred?" , hörte eben genannter und drehte sich zu seinem Ebenbild um, der ihn allwissend angrinste. „denkst du das gleiche .."

„…wie du? Ja, das wird…"

„…ein Spaß hier." , vollendeten sie sich gegenseitig.

Die umherstehenden 1.Klässler starten sie nur überrascht an.

Wie alle Neuankömmlinge in Hogwarts, mussten sie in einem Raum warte, auf was genau wussten sie alle nicht wirklich, nur vielleicht die, die ältere Geschwister an Hogwarts hatten oder Eltern, die ihnen genaustens erklärt hatten, was nun auf sie zukommen würde. Zu dem Leidwesen der Zwillinge gehörten ihre Geschwister und Eltern nicht zu den grade genannten Personen. Sie standen einfach in einer Kammer und warteten.

Endlich ging die Tür auf und eine ältere Frau, mit einem strengen Blick und einer Brille auf der Nase starrte sie alle an. Beide wussten ganz genau, dass sie noch viel mit ihr zutun haben würden während ihrer Schulzeit.

„Ich bin Professor McGonagall und Hauslehrerin von Gryffendor und dazu noch Stellvertretende Schulleiterin", erzählte sie ihnen. „Bitte folgen sie mir bitte in die Große Halle, wo die Zeremonie in kürze folgt und sie in ihre Häuser einteilt"

Mit diesen Worten schritt sie voran durch eine große hölzerne Tür, die sie in eine prachtvoll geschmückte Halle führte. Die Neulinge staunten nicht schlecht als sie die Halle mit ihren vier großen Tischen sah an denen Schüler in Umhängen mit verschiedenen Aufschriften sahen. Prof.McGonagall führte sie zu einem fünften Tisch an dem nur Erwachsene saßen und sie teilweise streng teilweise aufmunternd aber der Mann der in der Mitte des Tisches saß, blickte sie nur belustigt an. Von ihren Eltern wussten sie, dass das Albus Dumbledore war, der Schulleiter und einer der gegen Voldemort, dem dunkelsten aller Zauberer war.

Nachdem sie den Blick von ihm abgewand hatten, sahen sie einen Stuhl mit einem alten zerfetzten Hut drauf liegen.

„Nun werde ich sie dem Alphabet nach aufrufen und sie setzen sich auf den Stuhl und ich werde ihnen den sprechenden Hut auflegen, haben sie mich verstanden?", sprach Prof.McGonagall zu ihnen und alle nickten zustimmend, eher aus Furcht als aus Verständnis.

„Gut- Bell – Katie", rief sie auf und ein kleines, ein wenig verängstigtes Mädchen trat zum Stuhl. Sie hatte blonde , schulterlange Haare, die perfekt zu ihren blauen Augen passten.

„Gryffindor!", verkündete auf einmal der Hut und Katie lief ein wenig erschrocken zum jubelndem Tisch.

Nachdem Katie am Gryffindortisch angekommen war und freudig von allen begrüßt wurde und gleich vollgetextet wurde von Percy, dem großen Bruder der Zwillinge, kam auch schon der nächste dran.

„Brenow- Alexander"

Nach kurzem überlegen kam er ebenfalls nach Gryffindor, wo ihn schon alle jubelnd auf die Schulter klopften.

Das ging eine ganze Weile so weiter, als George von jemandem angetickt wurde

„Hey", hörte George und drehte sich zu einem Jungen mit kurzen schwarzen Dreadlocks mit dunkelbraunen Augen um. Er war fast so groß wie George, doch war er kräftiger gebaut.

„Lee Jordan mein Name" redete er einfach weiter und reichte ihm die rechte Hand hin.

„Freut mich, George Weasley" und er schüttelte Lee die Hand. „ Und der da, der genau so aussieht wie ich, ist mein kleiner Zwillingsbruder Fred.", und er zeigte auf Fred der immer noch fasziniert die Aufnahmeprüfung beobachtete.

„Bist du auch ein wenig aufgeregt? Man meine Mum bringt mich um, wenn ich nach Slytherin komme.", erzählte Lee

„Ach ich mach mir da weniger Gedanken drum, meine ganze Familie Weasley besteht aus Blutsverrätern, also hab ich da keine Angst davor, dass ich nach Slytherin komme. Meine ganze Familie war in Gryffindor und zwei von meinen Brüdern sind auch noch hier auf der Schule und auch dort.", antwortete ihm diesesmals jedoch Fred, der sich losreißen konnte von der Aufnahme.

„Johnson – Angelina", unterbrach sie McGonagall und warf ihnen einen tadelnden Blick zu den Mund zu halten.

„Man Jungs, die ist ja wirklich süß!, flüsterte Fred weiter.

Angelina hatte lange, schwarz gelockte Haare, die ihr den Rücken runter fielen und dazu hatte sie passende schwarze Augen.

„Was? Man Fred lass ja die Finger von ihr! Sie ist zickig, eingebildet und extrem angriffslustig. Wer gegen sie Quidditch spielt hat echt nichts zu lachen, sie hat glaub ich noch nie den Quaffel fallen lassen. Als Jägerin kann sie es irgendwann noch mal weit bringen.", warnte Lee ihn.

Doch bevor noch jemand etwas sagen konnte, verkündete man Lees Namen. Gleichzeitig legten Fred und George jeweils eine Hand auf Lees Schulte und nickten ihm aufmunternd zu.

Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit bis der Hut sich entschieden hatte, so jedenfalls kam es Lee vor (in Wirklichkeit war es höchstens ne Minute).

„Gryffindor!"

Nachdem Lee den Zwillingen noch einmal erleichtert zugezwinkert hatte, lief er zu seinem neuen zu Hause zu.

„Kipther – Holly"

„Huffelpuff"

„Khohead – Marie"

„Ravenclaw"

„Khohead – Samantha"

„Huffelpuff"

„Learnori – Kelvin"

„Slytherin"

Obwohl beide gleich aussahen, von Kopf bis Fuß, kamen sie in zwei verschiedene Häuser. George sah Fred geschockt an, doch der winkte optimistisch ab.

„Kleaper – Kenneth"

„Hmm.. Gryffindor!"

Die ganze große Halle schwieg auf einmal, niemand konnte so recht fassen, was eben passiert war. Kenneth trat ein wenig missmutig trat er zum Gryffindortisch.

„Kleaper – Patrick"

„Slytherin!"

Der Slytherintisch fing an zu jubeln und Patrick tritt stolz zu seinem Tisch.

Nachdem die meistens vom Hut auf die Häuser verteilt wurden, standen nur noch drei Schüler vorne: Fred und George Wealsey und ein Mädchen mit blonden Haaren.

„Wall – Miranda"

„Huffelpuff!" , rief der Hut.

„Weasley – Frederick"

Missmutig trat Fred nach vorne und meinte noch gelassen aber doch mit ein wenig Bestimmtheit:

„Fred, einfach Fred, bitte. Ich hasse den Namen Frederick und ich weiß auch nicht was meine Mutter damals dabei gedacht hat mich so zu nennen!"

Und damit setzte er sich auf den Stuhl und setzte sich den Hut auf.

„Hm hast ziemlich viel Mut in dir, nicht viele trauen sich so mit Professor McGonagall zu rede. Eigentlich klar die Sache, doch du hast viel in der Birne. Für deine Streiche musst du was in der Birne haben, schon klar. Sehe eine richtig geniale Streichezeit vor mir, das letzte mal waren sie berühmt und berüchtigt, mal sehen was du zeigst. ( Fred grinste selbstsicher durch die Gegend, man bekam ja nich jeden Tag solch ein Lob.), nein es ist eindeutig bei dir:"

„Gryffindor!", schire der Hut und Fred ging stolz zu seinen Brüdern.

„Hey kann ich dir den Gryffindor Hüter Oliver Wood vorstellen", meinte Lee zu Fred und beide schüttelten sich die Hände.

„Weasley – George"

Eben genannter und letzter Erstklässler setzte sich den Hut auf.

„Oh noch ein Weasley, okay, hm Mutig genau wie der andere, schlau bist du auch, doch was seh ich da: Dir sind deine Freunde und deine Familie eben so, du würdest alles für sie tun das sehen ich. Man Gewalt wäre deine letzte Waffe, dann ist das ganze doch klar, Huffelpuff ist für dich perfekt."

**So das war das 1. Kapitel. Wie schon oben geschrieben, würd ich mich über ein review freuen wirklich. Mich machts traurig keine Rückmeldung von euch zu hören.**


	2. Chapter 2

„WAS!", schrie George einmal quer durch die große Halle. 

Alle Blicke lagen auf ihm und man konnte erkennen, dass sich ein großes Fragezeichen in den Gesicht, der Schüler bildete. Wenn diese Situation nicht so verdammt ernst gewesen wäre, hätte George sich nicht mehr halten können vor lachen auf seinem Stuhl. Doch er hielt sich zurück und redete weiter auf den Hut ein, flüsternd natürlich, damit niemand etwas mitbekam.

„Ey man das kannst du mir doch nicht antun. Ich bitte dich: Huffelpuff! Die werden sich alle ein Leben lang über mich lustig machen. Ich als Weasley soll nach Huffelpuff? Meine Brüder sind in Gryffindor und der Rest meiner Familie war auch dort. Bitte ich will da nicht zu denen. Nicht dass ich was gegen sie hätte, aber ich wäre da nicht glücklich. Bitte ich will nach Gryffindor, zu George, Bill, Percy und Lee, man der ist echt in Ordnung, wirklich. Redet zwar viel, aber er ist ein netter Kerl"

Es verging ein wenig Zeit und der Hut gab nur Laute wie: Hmm, Oh, Naja, Aha.

Dann räusperte er sich und verkündete sein Urteil

„Nach langem Überlegen hab ich mich entschieden. George Weasley gehört in nur ein Haus und das ist mir bewusst geworden. Obwohl ich so lange überlegt habe kann mich niemand mehr umstimmen. Er gehört nicht nach Slytherin, nein, auch nicht nach Ravenclaw, das ist mir klar. Sein Haus für die nächsten sieben Jahre soll Gryffindor sein!"

Im ersten Moment sagte niemand in der Großen Halle was, alle hatten dieselbe Frage: Wieso so eine lange Rede, wenn es doch eindeutig war und er ist doch ein Weasley, er gehört nach Gryffindor, er MUSS dahin!

„Man, musst du mir so ne Angst einjagen? Warum nicht gleich so?", zischte George und langsam bekam er wieder Farbe ins Gesicht.

„Es muss doch immer spannend sein und du hast Glück, dass du mich noch überzeugen konntest mit deinem Gesülze. Ich hätte dich sonst wirklich nach Huffelpuff geschickt, doch ich wollt dich nicht weinend sehen. So, und nun haus schon ab, sonst überleg ich es mir noch anders und das wäre ein Skandal, weil ich meine Meinung noch nie geändert hab."

„Ist ja gut, danke und bis bald mal." 

Erleichtert, aber irgendwie auch nachdenklich setzte er den sprechenden Hut ab, ging zu seinem Haustisch und setzte sich wie unter Schock zwischen Fred und Lee auf die Bank.

Nach der „Rede" von Dumbledore, füllten sich die Teller auf allen Tischen und alle aßen, als ob es ihr letztes Essen sein würde. Nicht alle, aber fast alle, nur George saß da und starrte durch die Gegend. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass es noch einen Grund gab, warum er doch nach Gryffindor kam, obwohl er doch nach Huffelpuff sollte. Das nachdenken brachte ihn zu keiner Lösung und er schüttelte seinen Kopf einmal kräftig, als ob er dachte, dass die Sache nun aus seinem Kopf verschwinden würde. So ganz klappte es nicht, doch endlich langte er zu den Kartoffeln und dem Braten und aß wie die anderen in der Halle.

Fred merkte nicht, wie sein Bruder sich verhielt, weil er sich munter mit Oliver über Quidditch unterhielt. Ohne hinzugucken griff er instinktiv zu der Schale mit dem Schokopudding, doch er war zu langsam und ihm wurde doch glatt die Schüssel weggenommen. 

„Hey, was soll das denn!", empörte er sich und drehte sich zum ersten mal zu der Person, die ihm den Schokopudding weggeschnappt hatte. Er sag direkt in die pechschwarzen Augen von Angelina Johnson.

„Selber hey!", grinste sie ihn an und reichte ihm die Hand. 

„Angelina Johnson, Frederick richtig?"

Ein wenig verwirrt schüttelte er ihre Hand und ihn durchfuhr es wie ein Blitz, als sie sich berührten. Er wusste zwar nicht warum, doch er fand in dem Moment nichts schöneres als sie.

„Jain, ich hasse den Namen, sag einfach Fred zu mir, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Ich habe bis heute den Verdacht meine Großmutter hat gleich nach der Geburt ein Machtwort gesprochen.", erklärte er ihr.

Verblüfft starrte sie ihn an und sah ihn dann fragend an.

„Eh eine lange Geschichte, irgendwann erzähl ich es dir in Ruhe, wir haben ja noch sieben Jahre vor uns.", lächelte er und sie nickte verstehend.

Doch bevor jemand noch etwas sagen konnte, räusperte sich Dumbledore und alle Blicke lagen auf ihm.

„Ich bitte nun alle in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zu gehen und die Erstklässler bitte ich doch gleich in ihre Schlafsäle zu gehen, da ich aus eigener Erfahrung sagen kann, dass der erster Schultag einer der schwerster ist. Ja ihr werden Morgen sehr viel zu tun haben. Deswegen führen euch die Vertrauensschüler oder falls nötig Schulsprecher dort hin. Eine erholsame Nacht alle miteinander"

Zustimmendes murmeln war zu hören und gleich konnte man Schüler hören, die nach den Erstklässlern riefen.

„Ich bitte alle Erstklässler zu mir zu kommen, ich bin nämlich Vertrauensschüler!"

Augenverdrehend blickten Fred und George zu Percy, der wild mit den Händen gestikulierte.

„Ich wünsch euch beiden eine schöne Schulzeit mit ihm, ich hab Glück und es ist mein letztes Jahr mit ihm.", hörten sie Bill, der neben ihnen stand.

Verzweifelt sahen sie ihn an und merkten, dass er kurz vor einem Lachkrampf stand. Sie sahen ihn mit einem „Du-wirst-bereuen-uns-ausgelacht-zu-haben"- Blick an und folgten schließlich Percy.

Bill schluckte nur ein wenig ängstlich und begab sich zu seiner Freundin, die am großen Tor auf ihn wartete.

„Boah Jungs wir sind ja in einem Schlafraum und guckt euch mal die Betten an. Hey George, das Bett wollte ich haben! Verschwinde. Ja okay, guck nicht so, dann nehme ich eben das dane- HEY Brenow das wollte doch ich. Ja ich sag nichts ich nehme dann doch – das ist langsam nicht mehr lustig. Kleaper bitte, sei nicht so, wir sind doch Freunde. Guck mich nicht so an, unsere Mütte sind immer zusammen zur Jogastunde gegangen.", erzählte Lee und alle mussten schmunzeln, da er eigentlich weiter erzählen wollte, doch Kenneth hatte sich erbarmt und gab das Bett für Lee frei.

Nachdem sie alle sich geeinigt hatten, wem welches Bett gehörte, saßen sie da und unterhielten sich über Gott und die Welt. Alle wussten, dass sie eine gute Freundschaft vor sich hatten, doch merkten sie, dass Kenneth sich ein wenig abgrenzte von den anderen. 

„Kenneth? Versteh es nicht falsch, doch ich hätte da mal eine Frage an dich.", begann George und wartete auf ein nicken von ihm.

„Wieso war die Halle auf einmal so still, als Gryffindor gesagt wurde?"

Kenneth dachte ein wenig nach und erklärte dann ein wenig missmutig

„Meine ganze Familie war schon immer in ein und dem selben Haus, genau wie deine, bzw. eure" und er sah nun nicht mehr George sondern auch Fred an. „ Nur das meine Familie in Slytherin war, und mein Zwillingsbruder Patrick ist. Ich bin der Erste, der dort nicht ist. Ich warte schon auf den Heuler von meinem Vater. Wenn ich Pech habe kommt er und holt mich ab um mich nach Durmstrang zu bringen oder Privat unterrichten zu lassen."

Keiner der Jungs sagte auch nur ein Wort, alle hatten ein wenig Mitleid mit ihm, doch niemand konnte ihn aufbauen, denn sie wussten nicht wie.

„Ihr braucht euch keinen Kopf machen, ich bleib hier. Mir egal, was sie sagen. So schnell werdet ihr mich nicht los, mir gefällt es hier zu gut. Es sei denn ihr wollt mich loswerden, dann müsst ihr es nur sagen.", erklärte er weiter.

„Neee Freundchen, so schnell wirst du uns nicht los, irgendwann willst du uns vielleicht loswerden, doch wir möchten, dass du hier bleibst!", antwortete Alexander sofort und die andern drei nickten ihm sicher zu.

„Danke Leute", sagte Kenneth und sie merkten, dass es von Herzen kam.

Lee wäre nicht Lee, wenn er nicht passend das Thema wechseln konnte und so sprachen sie über ihre Lieblings Quidditchmannschaft bis spät in die Nacht, bis sie einer nach dem anderen einschlief und alle waren gespannt, was sie der nächste Morgen bringen würde.


	3. Chapter 3

Der nächste Morgen kam und nur mit Mühe schafften es die vier Jungs aus ihren Betten zu kommen. Der einzige in dem Zimmer, der keinerlei Probleme mit früh aufstehen hatte, war Alexander.

„Bronow! Mach hinne unter der Dusche, sonst kommen wir alle noch zu spät zu Frühstück und zum Unterricht wegen dir!", schrie Kenneth gegen die Badezimmertür und Lee neben ihm klopfte mit beiden Fäusten dagegen. Der Krach vor der Tür schied Alexander jedoch nicht zu stören, denn erst nach zehn Minuten trat er summend und mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften gebunden aus dem Bad, direkt zu seinem Koffer.

„Alexander, du kannst froh sein, dass wir keinerlei Erfahrung mit Zaubersprüchen haben!", presste Fred zwischen den Zähnen hervor, wobei die anderen ihm böse Blicke zu warfen.

Doch dieser kramte weiter in seinem Koffer nach frischen Sachen, ohne sich auch nur umzudrehen.

„Alex"

„Was bitte!", kam es perplex zurück.

Mit frischen Sachen in der Hand drehte er sich von seinem Koffer um und grinste seine neuen Freunde an. Er sah tatsächlich so aus, als ob er grade eben seinen ersten Lolly bekommen hätte.

„Alex, lasst das –ander weg, das klingt immer so spießig. Meine Großmutter ist die einzige, die mich so nennt, weil sie mich immer mit Alexander dem Großen vergleicht, doch mein Großvater schüttelt darüber nur den Kopf und nennt mich wie alle anderen auch Alex.", erklärte er, nachdem er sich auf sein Bett niedergelassen hatte.

„Nur so neben bei, aber wer ist Alexander der Große? Mich nennt man doch auch nicht Lee, der Mittlere", fragte Lee ein wenig verwirrt und die anderen sahen ihn genau so durcheinander an wie Lee, wobei Alex nur schmunzeln oknnte.

„Meine Mum und mein Dad sind Muggel müsst ihr wissen, genauso wie meine Großeltern. Die einzigen in meiner Familie, die mit Magie was zu tun haben, sind meine Tante, die Schwester meiner Mutter und ihr Mann, mein Onkel. Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, wie stolz die beiden auf mich waren. Meine Mum wusste von Zauberern und Hexen bescheid, aber mein Dad nicht. Der ist erstmal Ohnmächtig geworden als Dumbledore an einem Nachmittag vor unserer Tür stand.", erzählte er und alle mussten grinsen, denn das muss wirklich lustig ausgesehen haben, wenn Dumbledore auf einmal vor einer Tür steht und jemand kippt ohnmächtig vor ihm um.

Nachdem dann alle fertig mit duschen waren, schafften sie es sogar noch zum Frühstück und setzten sich auf die Bänke. Alex erzählte noch weitere Geschichten über seine Tante und seinen Onkel und alle hörten interessiert zu.

„Morgen Fred.", hörte dieser und drehte sich mit seinem Marmeladenbrot in Mund um, um zu erfahren, wer ihn eben begrüßt hatte.

„Omodenagelia", quetschte er mit dem Brot im Mund heraus und schluckte es dann mit einem mal runter.

„Wie ich sehe lässt dus dir schmecken", grinste ihn Angelina an und setzte sich mit Katie und Samantha neben ihn.

„Was denkst du denn, wer weiß was mich heute erwartet und wann ich das nächste Mal wieder was zwischen die Zähne bekomme. An deiner Stelle würde ich auch alles in mich reinstopfen, ist besser so.", probierte er ihr vollkommen ernst zu erklären, doch er konnte nicht anders und fing an dabei zu grinsen.

Auch sie probierte ernst zu bleiben, was ihr auch nicht gelang, da sie auch grinsen musste und antwortete ihm:

„Du hast vollkommen recht. Wer weiß wann das Mittagessen hier ist und was für Unterricht wir heute alles haben." Und damit wandte sie sich an Lee, der gegenüber von Fred saß. „Lee-Hasi- Mausi, könntest du mir bitte mal den Kaffee geben, der neben dir steht!"

„Natürlich Angi-Schatzi-Pupsi", sagte er ohne aufzublicken und gab ihr den Kaffee. Sie beide waren vollkommen ernst dabei geblieben und verzogen keine Miene dabei, so als wäre es normal zwischen den beiden und als ob sie sich ein Leben lang kennen würden.

Den andern Jungs fiel glatt die Kinnlade runter, nur Katie und Samantha grinsten sich wissend an.

„Ehm, Angelina, Lee? Wissen wir da etwas nicht, was ihr uns aber sich gleich erzählen wollt?", fragte Kenneth, der der einzige war, der es geschafft hatte seinen Mund wieder zu schließen und seine Sprache wieder fand.

Augenblicklich guckten ihn beide an und grinsten, doch bevor einer der beiden was darauf erwidern konnte, kam Professor McGonagall und verteilte ihnen ihre Stundenpläne.

„Oh ersten zwei Stunden gleich Zaubertränke, doch zum Glück nicht mit den Slytherin, sondern mit den Ravenclaws. Wenn Snape auch nur ein bisschen so ist, wie Bill es mir erzählt hat, dann haben wir echt harte zwei Stunden vor uns Leute", meinte George, doch bevor jemand was sagen konnte, kamen eindutzend Eulen in die Halle geflogen und suchten alle ihre Besitzer.

Fred und George bekamen eine gemeinsam von ihrer Mum. Sie schrieb einen zweiseitigen Brief in dem stand, wie stolz sie auf die beiden war und sie sich benehmen sollten in der Schule. Beide schmunzelten und falteten den Brief und Fred packte ihn ein.

Lee, Alex und die Mädchen bekamen auch Briefe von ihren Eltern, wo so gut wie das gleiche drin stand, der einzige der seinen Brief nicht öffnete war Kenneth. Er saß vor einem dunkelroten Brief und wurde von mal zu mal bleicher im Gesicht. Die anderen (außer Alex natürlich, er stammt von Muggeln ab) begriffen, dass das ein Heuler war und Fred und George packten Kenneth samt Brief und liefen mit ihm zum nächsten Jungenklo (wobei sie sich fragten, wie sie es dorthin geschafft hatten, da sie sich nicht auskannten in Hogwarts)

Kein Moment zu früh schloss Fred die Tür hinter sich, da begann der Brief auch schon los zu schreien.

„KENNETH BLAISE KLEAPER! WIE IN MERLINS NAMEN KONNTE ES PASSIEREN, DASS DU NACH GRYFFINDOR GEKOMMEN BIST! WAS HAST DU SCHON WIEDER FÜR EINEN MIST ANGESTELLT? DEIN VATER UND ICH SIND MEHR ALS NUR SAUER UND WARTE BIS WIR KOMMEN UND DICH MIT NACH HAUSE NEHMEN. DU BIST EINE SCHANDE FÜR UNSERE GANZE FAMILIE. DAS WIRD ALLES NOCH FOLGEN HABEN, MACH DICH DARAUF GEFASST!"

Nach diesem Wutausbruch verbrannte sich der Heuler selbst und übrig blieben einige Fetzen auf dem Boden. Keiner der dreien sagte auch nur ein Wort. Sie gingen wieder in Richtung Große Halle um mit den andern zum Unterricht zu gehen. 

„Wars schlimm?", fragte Alex Kenneth, als sie wieder auf die anderen stießen.

Mit einem fetten grinsen winkte er ab und sie suchten den Weg in die Kerker um ihre Erste Unterrichtsstunde hinter sich zu bringen.

„Oh Sam guck mal da ist deine Schwester Marie!", zeigte Katie auf eine Gruppe von Mädchen, die vor einer eisernen Tür standen. Freudestrahlend ging Sam zu ihnen und umarmte ihre Zwillingsschwester, als hätten sie sich Jahre nicht mehr gesehen.

Als George die beiden so sah, bekam er einen großen Kloß in seinen Hals und probierte krampfhaft ihn runter zu schlucken, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Ihm wurde wieder klar, dass das gleiche auch mit ihm und Fred hätte passieren können, dass beide sich auch zufällig auf Gängen oder vor gemeinsamen Unterrichtsstunden treffen würden und sich so umarmen würden. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es ist von Fred getrennt zu sein. Sie waren schon seit ihrer Geburt immer gemeinsam überall, sei es in der Krabbelgruppe für junge Zauberer und Hexen oder der selben Jugendquiddichmannschaft, wo sie beide die Treiber waren und sich in und auswendig kannten und wussten wo der andere den Klatscher hin schießen würde.

Es wäre eine Leere in ihm, ohne seinen Bruder in einem Haus zu sein. 

Doch bevor er noch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, öffnete sich die schwere Kerkertür und ein Mittelgroßer Mann mit einer krummen Nase, Schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren und genauso schwarzen leeren Augen ließ sie in seinen Klassenraum. Okay Klassenräume stellte man sich anders vor als den, den sie vor sich sahen. Der Raum war verdreckt bis in die Ecken. Überall standen Reagenzgläser mit Flüssigkeiten oder irgendwelchen lebenden Viechern, bei denen sich die gesamten Mädchen schüttelten und die Jungs grinsend sich anstarrten.

„Der hat auch noch nie was von Shampoo für fettiges Haar gehört oder?", fragte Alex die anderen in einem Flüsterton, worauf alle anfingen zu grinsen und sich schnell Plätze in den hinteren Reihen suchten. Fred, Alex und Lee saßen mit Angelina an einem Tisch und direkt dahinter saßen Katie, Kenneth und George. Samantha wollte bei ihrer Schwester und ihren Freunden sitzen, was ihr niemand übel nahm.

„Nun, mein Name ist Professor Snape, ich bin Ihr Lehrer für Zaubertränke und sie werden mich mit Professor oder Sir anreden, haben wir uns verstanden!", sagte er in einem eisigen monotonem Ton, als die Klasse sich gesetzt hatte und alle sich ihm zugewandt hatten. Es war keine Bitte oder gar ein Befehl von ihm, nein es war mehr eine Drohung, die er aussprach und alle wussten, dass sie mit ihm nicht gut Kirschen essen konnten und es noch eine lange Schulzeit mit ihm werden würde. Als Antwort auf seine Drohung murmelte die Klasse durcheinander, was sich nach einem ´ja´ anhörte, doch diese Antwort genügte ihm anscheinend nicht, denn er Blickte eiskalt in der Klasse umher und schnaubte verächtlich. 

„Wie war das eben!", schrie er schon fast.

„Ja Professor Snape, Sir", kam es nun von der ganzen Klasse im Chor und Snape ging auf den Tisch von George, Kenneth und Katie zu und alle drei schluckten hart als er vor ihnen stehen blieb und alle nacheinander anstarrte.

„Nun, da ich weiß, wie fleißig unsere Erstklässler alle sind können Sie mir sicher verraten was ich bekommen, wenn ich einem Wemutaufguss geriebene Affodillwurzel hinzufüge, richtig Mister Kleaper?", wandte sich Snape nun an Kenneth, der ihn nur ausdruckslos anguckte.

„Sie ergeben einen Schlaftrank, der so stark ist, dass er als Trank der Lebenden Toten bekannt ist.", leierte Kenneth runter ohne zu blinzeln.

Viele meinten gehört zu haben, wie er Besserwisser und ´Anfängerglück´ murmelte, bevor er ihm die nächste Frage stellte.

„Wo würden Sie suchen, wenn sie einen Bezoar suchen müssten?"

„Ein Bezoar ist ein Stein aus dem Magen einer Ziege, also würde ich wohl da suchen."

„Wozu wird der Stein gebraucht?"

„Er rettet einen vor den meisten Giften, nicht allen, aber den meisten."

„Der Unterschied zwischen Eisenhut und Wolfswurz?"

„Keiner, ein uns die selbe Pflanze, auch bekannt unter dem Namen Aconitum"

„Gut, gut. Das reicht. 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, wegen ihrer angeberischen Art und ich will keine Widerrede, haben wir uns verstanden!", schrie Snape nun und keiner wagte es auch nur etwas zu sagen. Der Einzige, der zufrieden blickte, war Kenneth. Niemand hätte auch nur annähernd eine Frage beantworten können, denn ganz ehrlich, wer schaut sicht schon freiwillig etwas für die Schule an.

Die Stunde verging länger als sie eigentlich war und jeder konnte mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit sagen: Ich hasse Snape.

„Man Kenneth woher wusste als diese Antworten auf die Fragen von dem?", fragte Lee voller staunen, als sie nach der Doppelstunde auf den Weg zu Zauberergeschichte waren.

„Ach, ich hab das zu Hause gelernt, hatte Privatunterricht. Meine Eltern legten viel Wert drauf, dass ich eine gute Vorbildung habe bevor ich nach Hogwarts gehe. Hab auch das dumpfe Gefühl meine Eltern haben mit ihm gesprochen. Ihr müsst wissen, dass meine Eltern ihn schon ein wenig kennen, das heißt ich kenn ihn auch schon länger, aber er hat sich immer mit meinen Eltern prächtig verstanden und jetzt wo ich nicht nach Slytherin gekommen bin wollen er mich auf Befehl meiner Eltern, aus Hogwarts graulen, weil sie wissen ich würde niemals freiwillig mitgehen.", lachte er, doch die anderen blickten ihn bloß schockiert an.

„Hey, macht euch keine Sorgen, ich wehre mich schon ein Leben lang gegen diese Familie, ein Wunder, dass ich mich noch mit meinem Bruder verstehe, weil er die Ansichten meiner Eltern teilt, aber Zwillinge kann man halt nicht auseinander bringen, nicht war Jungs?", sprach er weiter und schaute nun Fred und George an, die sich jeweils einen Arm um die Schulter gelegt hatten und ihn grinsend zustimmten. 

Ja er hatte Recht, Zwillinge bekommt man nicht auseinander, egal was passiert.

**Sluggy: hab mich über dein Review gefreut und hoffe es war gut, dass George doch zu den andern nach Gryffindor kam, aber mit Huffepuff wird er noch viel zu tun bekommen, nur so nebenbei.**

**So , ich hoffe doch mal ich bekomm nun endlich ein paar Reviews, würde mich echt riesig freuen. Ach die Fragen von Snape an Kenneth, die hab ich aus dem Buch geklaut. In Harrys erstem Schuljahr hatte Snape ihm die gleichen Fragen gestellt.**


	4. Chapter 4

In Zaubereigeschichte konnte man wirklich nichts anderes tun als schlafen

In Zaubereigeschichte konnte man wirklich nichts anderes tun als schlafen. Ihr Lehrer war ein Geist, nicht dass das der Grund war, warum niemand zuhörte, nein, es war eher die Tatsache, dass ihr Professor die ganze Stunde vorne stand und aus einem Buch alles abließ. Er stoppte nicht einmal um zu atmen, denn das brauchte er ja auch schließlich gar nicht, welcher Geist atmet denn auch schon bitte? Keiner, also weiter im Text.

„Wie lange noch?", fragte Lee nun schon zum x-ten mal seine Freunde ohne auch nur den Kopf vom Tisch zu heben.

„Man Lee, das hast du doch erst vor einer Minute gefragt", antwortete ihm Katie sichtlich genervt davon, dass Lee ständig fragen musste. Sie hatte ja auch besseres zu tun im Unterricht: 

Ihr Nägel lackieren und dabei den Kopf auf Angelinas Schulte abstützen.

So wirklich wusste Katie nicht ob es wirklich eine Minute gewesen war, doch das war ihr egal, denn sie war die einzige, die sich erbarmte und Lee antwortete.

„Man Leute, wir haben erst unsere dritte Stunde auf dieser Schule absolviert und ich bin schon so fertig, als hätte ich eben meine Abschlussprüfungen geschrieben. Nach der Stunde hier haben wir Kräuterkunde, dann Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, dann Zauberkunst, dann Mittagessen und zum Schluss, Flugstunden, zum Glück etwas Gutes an diesem Tag.", zählte Alex auf, der mit Kenneth Karten spielte. 

Alex hatte es wirklich geschafft, Kenneth Mau-Mau beizubringen und er war auch mächtig stolz auf diese Leistung (eher auf seine, als auf Kenneths).

„Wie lange noch?", meldete Lee sich wieder zu Wort, doch zu seinem bedauern antwortete ihm dieses Mal niemand.

Wenn man nicht wüsste, dass sie alle im Unterricht wären, würde man echt denken, sie würden irgendwo einfach so rum sitzen.

Kenneth, Alex, Fred und George saßen in der hintersten Reihe und vor ihnen saßen Samantha, Lee, Angelina und Katie.

Man konnte sehen (und hören), dass sie Mädels schliefen, doch bei Lee konnte man sich nicht sicher sein, da er immer noch mit seinem Kopf auf dem Tisch lag und seine Haare sein Gesicht bedeckten. Alex und Kenneth spielten immer noch Mau-Mau und es sah fast so aus, als würde Kenneth gewinnen, denn er grinste siegessicher. Fred und George steckten ihre Köpfe zusammen und niemand wusste worüber sie sprachen.

Die Stunde ging Ereignislos vor rüber und als die Schulglocke endlich läutete, schrak die hälfte der Klasse aus dem Halbschlaf von ihren Plätzen hoch und schaute ungläubig durch den verstaubten alten Raum. Zu dem Teil gehörten auch Katie, Samantha, Angelina und Lee.

Selbst Binns schaute etwas irritiert auf seine Schüler und entließ sie mit einem teilnahmslosen Schulterzucken und schwebte dann durch die Tafel.

Zusammen machten sie sich dann auf den Weg auf die Ländereien um von dort zu den Gewächshäusern zu kommen. Auf dem Weg dorthin sahen sie einen riesengroßen dunkelblauen schon fast schwarzen See, an dem sich sichtlich ältere Schüler befanden und schon mit ihren Nasen in den Büchern steckten um zu lernen. Die Jungs schüttelten verständnislos den Kopf und die Mädchen rollten genervt ihre Augen, da die Jungs anscheinend ihre Schulbildung nicht Ernstnahmen.

„Wenn ihr euren Abschluss schaffen wollt, dann müsst ihr auch was dafür tun, genau wie die dort. Ihr solltet euch ein Beispiel an ihnen nehmen.", stutzte Angelina die Jungs zu Recht, doch diese winkten gleichzeitig mit der Hand ab und gingen woraus zu den Gewächshäusern.

Der Anblick auf die Gewächshäuser konnte einem wirklich den Atem rauben. Überall blühten die verschiedensten Blumen, von Lilien, zu Rosen bis zu Tulpen. Die Kombinationen waren einfach perfekt, es waren nicht zu viele an den Stellen, es sah zwar aus, als ob es wild wuchs, doch sie wussten, dass es nur durch Magie so schön aussehen konnten.

Im inneren der Gewächshäuser stand in der Mitte ein länglicher Tisch um den sich alle versammelten und sich munter unterhielten. Die Freunde stellten sich an die freien Plätze und warteten wie die anderen auf Professor Sprout, die auch nach wenigen Minuten erschien und ihnen das erste Thema vorstellte.

„So, das hier sind Fleischfressende Schnecken. Ich bitte euch vorsichtig mit ihnen umzugehen, da der Schleim sehr giftig sein kann. Es kommt immer darauf an ob er Männchen oder Weibchen ist. Ich bitte Sie, sie zu untersuchen und dieses Protokoll auszufüllen", erklärte sie und im nächsten Moment erschien vor jedem ein Zettel auf dem Fragen und Aufgaben zusehen waren.

Doch der Unterricht sollte nicht lange dauern für sie, denn Katie hatte sich angeregt mit Samantha unterhalten und deswegen nicht gehört, dass sie den Schleim nicht berühren darf.

Schreiend lief sie durch den Raum und wedelte wild mit ihren Armen in der Luft umher, da sie auf beiden Händen ätzenden Schleim der Schnecke hatte. 

Erst als sich Lee mit ausgebreiteten Armen vor sie stellte und sie direkt in ihn rein krachte und beide umfielen. Etwas perplex stand Katie auf und half dabei Lee und flüsterte leise „Danke", ohne das jemand anderes etwas davon bemerkte, Lee merkte, dass dieses Danke von Herzen kam und er lächelte sie an, doch nicht mit seinem Standart-Grinsen, nein es war ein anderes, eines, das ihr eine Gänsehaut bereitete und ihr Herz schneller schlagen ließ. „Schon okay Katie, für dich immer wieder", flüsterte er ihr zu und wieder bekam niemand was davon mit. Keiner von den beiden erzählte jemanden was von diesem kurzen Gespräch, denn es war anderes und beide wussten nicht was es zu bedeuten hatte.

Professor Sprout entließ alle und brachte Katie in den Krankenflügel, damit sie sie dort untersuchen konnte.

„Leute hört mal, George und ich haben noch etwas ...ehm…", fing Fred an

„zu erledigen. Wir treffen uns bei Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste", beendete George den Satz und beide liefen über den Rasen, in Richtung Schloss zurück.

„Weiß jemand, wo sie hin sind und was genau sie „zu erledigen" haben", fragte Angelina ohne den Blick von Fred und George zu nehmen.

„Ne keine Ahnung Angi, weiß es auch nicht, doch irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl wir werden es bald erfahren.", antwortete ihr Lee ehrlich und blickte auch den Zwillingen hinterher, die in dem Moment im inneren des Schlosses verschwanden.

Nach kurzer Besprechung ihrer „Pläne" trennten sie sich. Samantha wollte direkt zu Katie um sich zu vergewissern, dass alles okay war, Alex wollte seine Sachen für den nächsten Unterricht holen und Lee und Angelina hatten „Wichtige Sachen" zu besprechen und verschwanden Richtung Quidditchfeld. Alex und Samantha gingen den Weg bis sie zu den Treppen kamen und verabschiedeten sich dann im dritten stockt, da sich dort der Krankenflügel befand. Alex ging weiter die Treppen hoch und Samantha blickte sich noch einen Moment lang um. Diese Schule hatte viele Geheimnise, die sie vielleicht in ihren sieben Jahren Schule entdecken würde. Ihr war klar, dass sie nicht alles entdecken konnte, doch sie war sich sicher, dass ein Teil für sie frei werden würde. Auch sie hatte Geheimnise, bei denen sie hoffte, dass niemand sie je raus finden würde, es waren zu dunkle Geheimnise, für die sie sich schämte. Freiwillig würde sie wohl nie jemand etwas darüber sagen, das wusste sie, doch trotzdem hatte sie Angst, dass es irgendwann durch wen andern rauskommen würde.

„Hey, na du! Wie geht's dir?", begrüßte Samantha Katie, die auf einem Bett lag und 

Augen rollend umher blickte.

„Mir geht's bestens, nur Madam Pomfrey will mich zur Beobachtung hier behalten, obwohl der Schleim nicht giftig war oder sonst etwas", berichtete Katie ihrer Freundin genervt.

„Man Katie, reg dich doch nicht so aus darüber, sie will doch nur, dass es dir gut geht und du keine bleibenden Schänden von etwas behältst. Außerdem gibt es wichtigere Sachen, zum Beispiel das neue Album von Whitch Wish" , redete sie auf sie ein und man konnte sehen, dass Katie sich beruhigte und nun grinste.

„Du hast recht, es gibt wichtigeres, ich find ja Michael so toll, er sieht so gut aus und wie er Gitarre spielt, da könnte man glatt dahin schmelzen", schwärmte nun auch Katie.

Weiter mit der Schwärmerei kam sie nicht, denn die Tür wurde aufgeknallt und Kenneth trat ein. Beide wussten nicht, ob sie lachen sollten oder sich einfach nur Sorgen um ihn machen sollten, da sein Gesichtsausdruck einfach zum Brüllen war, doch der Grund warum er in den Krankenflügel kam, war so wie es aussah, ein blaues Auge und einige Schnittverletzungen an den Armen.

Madam Pomfrey lief ihm mit einem Kühlkissen hinterher und das brachte beide Mädchen nun dazu laut los zu lachen.

„Mr. Kleaper, ich will doch nur sehen, ob noch irgendwelche schweren Verletzungen in Ihrem Inneren sind. Seien Sie doch nicht so stur!", rief sie ihm empört hinterher, was ihn nur dazu brachte noch mehr die Augen zu verdrehen. Danach setzte er sich neben Samantha auf einen Stuhl und brachte es wirklich dazu in ruhiger Stimme zu sagen:

„Madam Pomfrey, ich verstehe Ihre Sorge, doch sie ist unberechtigt. Ich möchte von ihnen bloß was gegen diese verdammten Kopfschmerzen, verstehen Sie?" Seine Stimme wurde gegen ende des Satzes ein wenig gereizt und mit einem schnauben verschwand sie aus dem Zimmer.

„Bevor ihr mich fragt, will ich euch gleich alles erzählen. Ich hatte eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit paar Slytherin. Um genau zu sein fünf Slytherin, damit ihr nicht gleich fragt welche : Kelvin Leanori, Markus Flint, Graham Montague und Patrick. Nichts wildes, dachten bloß, sie könnten mich ein wenig ärgern.", sprach er gleich drauf los, ohne auf die Blicke der beiden zu achten. Als er dies sagte, schaute er aus dem Fenster auf die Länderein und auf den verbotenen Wald. Er hatte keine Angst vor dem Wald, er wollte wissen was sich dort im inneren befindet und er wusste auch, er würde es noch rauskriegen.

„Oh Kenneth, tut mir leid, doch meintest du eben Patrick? Dein eigener Bruder war das?", fragte Katie ein wenig geschockt.

„Ja hast schon richtig gehört. Mein eigener Bruder war das, doch von ihm kann man nichts anderes erwarten. Er war schon immer ein kleiner hinterlistiger Mitläufer, wenn er merkt, dass jemand da ist, der ihn beschützen kann und bei dem er sicher ist, dann schließt er sich ihnen an. Sogar wenn er sich gegen seine eigene Familie dabei wendet. Es klingt schlimmer als es eigentlich ist, wirklich. Normalerweise kann er wirklich ein netter Kerl sein, doch wenn es um Macht geht und ums gewinnen, dann ist ihm alles egal. Er würde sogar meine Eltern und mich an Voldemort ausliefern, da bin ich mir sicher. Schon einmal hat er mich anderen ausgeliefert, damals war es ein Spiel gewesen unter kleinen Kindern, doch schon damals wusste ich, dass er es noch einmal machen würde, doch dann wäre es mein Tod oder sonst irgendwelche Schmerzen. Ihr merkt, ich habe eine etwas Komische Familie, aber ich fühle mich nicht wie ein Sohn oder ein Bruder dort, eher wie ein Hauself oder ein Sklave.", erzählte er weiter, doch es war keine Trauer oder Angst zu hören in seiner Stimme, eher Hass und Verachtung. 

Die Mädchen konnten es nicht fassen, wie so was in einer Familie passieren konnte, aber was Samantha am Meisten schockte war, dass sein eigener Zwillingsbruder so zu ihm war, wenn sie daran dachte, dass Marie und sie sich so behandeln würden, bekam sie sofort eine Gänsehaut am ganzen Rücken. 

Die weiteren Minuten saßen sie schweigend da und hängten alle ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Kenneth dachte an seine kaputte Familie, Samantha an ihre eigene Schwester und Katie an das Gespräch von ihr und Lee in den Gewächshäusern. 

Madam Pomfrey kam nach einiger Zeit wieder in den Raum und gab Kenneth einen Trank gegen Kopfschmerzen und Katie gab sie eine Heilsalbe für ihren linken Arm.

„Mr. Kleaper Sie können gehen, doch Mrs. Bell Sie müssen leider noch bis heute Abend zur Beobachtung hier bleiben. Damit ich mir auch sicher sein kann, dass sie keine bleibenden Schänden davon tragen werden.", erklärte Sie ihren beiden Patienten.

Nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung machten sich Kenneth und Samantha auf den Weg zum unterricht. Dabei sprachen sie beide kein Wort, da beide in Gedanken versunken waren, deswegen merkten sie auch nicht, dass sie jemand rief. Erst als ein roter Zauberstrahl an ihnen vorbei rauschte, schraken beide hoch. Doch wer sie dort überraschte, hatte beiden die Sprache verschlagen.

In der Zwischenzeit bei Lee und Angelina auf den Tribünen

„Lee, das können wir doch nicht machen, das ist nicht richtig und das weißt du ganz genau!", redete Angelina immer noch auf Lee ein. 

„Man ich weiß es doch auch, aber bitte tu mir einfach mal den Gefallen! Nur das eine Mal, komm schon Angi", flehte Lee sie regelrecht an.

„Meinetwegen, aber wenn es rauskommt, bist du der, der die Schuld zugewiesen bekommt, haben wir uns verstanden?!", gab Angelina schließlich nach.

„Du bist die Beste!" freute sich Lee und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Kopf schüttelnd gingen beide zurück zum Schloss um noch rechtzeitig zum Unterricht zu kommen.


End file.
